Survival
by perrytheplatypus2761
Summary: Its supposed to be a cruise of a lifetime. Until, Perry the platypus makes a leak in the cruise boat. 6 animated characters must work together to survive on an island. They must survive a active volcano, poison frogs, some dangerous animals, and even a giant surprise. Can they survive the island, or will the volcano explode? And what will happen to Perry? Read this to find out!
1. Phineas' Letter

Phineas Flynn, a short 9 year old boy with red hair and a triangle head, was waving to his step brother, Ferb who was heading out to the dentist for the day. He smiled as he watched Ferb drive away. "Phineas check the mail before you come in." said his mom as she walked in the house. Phineas smiled, "Ok mom!" He walked over to his mail box as he suddenly noticed his platypus. "Oh, there you are Perry!" Phineas chuckled. His pet platypus, Perry always left around lunch and came back in time for dinner each day. Phineas was used to it and was always excited when Perry came back, but where did he go each day? Phineas opened the mailbox and checked each letter to see if anything was for him. "Bill, bill, ad, bill, coupons." Phineas said checking each letter, "Now what's this!? A letter, for me?!" Phineas yelled excitedly. He showed his platypus the letter. "Look Perry! It's for me!" Phineas cheered. Usually, Phineas didn't get exciting letters, he got bills. But this letter didn't look like a bill to Phineas. He opened it and then jumped for joy. "Listen to this Perry, _Dear Phineas Flynn; you have been invited to go on a cruise for 5 days. You can bring one family member along for this trip. We will pick you up on July 19 at 10:00 AM. Please be ready! Signed, the Caribbean Cruise line._" Phineas read. He dashed inside and yelled, "Read this, read this!" His mom read the letter, "How exciting, but you can't bring Ferb, remember, after his dentist appointment he goes straight to camp for 2 weeks." Phineas' smile turned upside down. "Oh yeah." Phineas thought for a moment and looked at Perry. He quickly cheered up! "I can bring Perry!" yelled Phineas! He ran upstairs and got packed. Perry was so excited! He was going on a trip! When Phineas was done packing and had finished supper, he went straight to bed. He was going to love tomorrow!


	2. The Cruise

The next day, a bus came to pick up Phineas and Perry. "This is so exciting Perry!" yelled Phineas. Once at the dock, Phineas held Perry and rolled his suitcase up to only noticing a giant ship. "Here we are!" Phineas said excitedly. Once boarding the ship, Phineas and Perry explored the giant ship and the many activities to do there. While Phineas was unpacking in his room, Perry snuck off to the elevator. While heading down, Perry got on his hind legs and put a fedora on his head. As Perry got off the elevator, he ran through the hall and took out his watch. Besides being a normal pet, Perry was a secret agent, codename: Agent P. Perry was tracking to see if there were any secret entrances on the ship. He was furious when he realized that there was no way to his lair from the ship. The only thing Perry could do was to leave the ship. But little Perry couldn't break Phineas' heart by leaving so he contacted Major Monogram with his watch. No signal. All of a sudden, a speaker turned on, "_Attention! We are now leaving! Be prepared for a sudden jolt._" Perry's eyes widened. He dashed upstairs back to the room, just so Phineas wouldn't think that he didn't make it onboard. "Oh there you are Perry!" Phineas said excitedly, "I thought you didn't make it!" All of a sudden, a jolt came out of nowhere and shook Phineas to the ground. "That was unexpected!" Phineas remarked. Perry just chattered. A few hours later, in his bathing suit, Phineas and Perry were out to the waterpark. "Ok Perry!" We meet here in three hours! Go have fun!" Phineas said. Perry knew this was his chance to try to make contact with the agency. Climbing up to the top of the ship, he noticed somebody trying to build a hang glider. "I'm getting off this crap boat." He yelled. Perry jumped up and used some rope from his fedora to tie the boy up. "What the!" yelled the boy and turned around to see Perry, as a pet. "A platypus?" the boy said. He looked like a bad boy. He had piercings all over his face and had a green Mohawk. The boy got himself out of the rope with a pocket knife in his pocket. "Ugh, I'm thirsty." The boy said and then quickly left. Perry quickly put his fedora back on and see if he could get connection. What Perry didn't know was that the boy had an evil smile on his face. "So it was you!"


	3. The Escape

The boy was about to attack Perry. Perry quickly leapt down to the waterpark area. Dashing through the waterpark he quickly noticed the boy landed right in front of him. Perry dashed off until he bumped into someone. "Hey!" yelled the guy. As he sat up, he appeared to look like a LEGO figure. The LEGO pushed Perry right into the boy. "Nice push Emmet. I never thought a LEGO like you would be so useful." The boy said. Perry dashed off as the boy and "Emmet" the LEGO was chasing him. Suddenly, Perry saw Phineas talking to an airplane and a dude that looked like he was rich. Perry turned around and tricked the boy by leaping over him. While the boy continued to chase Perry, the LEGO figure went to talk to Phineas and everyone else. Perry was frightened by this so suddenly, Perry went behind the crowd and quickly made the LEGO tied up. Then, disappeared. "That was random." The rich dude said. Perry dashed off to the top of the ship and got out his hang glider. _I might have to go after all. _Perry thought. He slipped on his helmet and noticed the boy climb to the top. All of a sudden, Perry slipped and fell down to the bottom of the ship, creating a giant hole on the ground. Phineas, the airplane, the rich dude, and the LEGO all came down to investigate. The bad boy leapt down next to everyone. "What was that?" Phineas asked the boy. "A platypus wearing a hat." The boy replied. Meanwhile, Perry had fallen right into the storage room, the floor underneath the waterpark. CRACK, went a sudden noise. Perry got up to notice a crack on the floor, that was about to break! BOOM! Water shot up on the waterpark floor like a geyser.


	4. Sinking

Perry bounced up by more water flying out of the ground. As he jumped out of the shooting wave, Perry landed on the ground. "Perry?!" Phineas yelled seeing that this platypus, was his own. "You know him!" the boy yelled. Phineas, ignoring the boy, dashed over to his pet. His foot shed blood. "He's hurt!" Phineas yelled. "Phineas!" said the airplane. "What Dusty?" "PHINEAS! BEHIND YOU!" Phineas turned to see water about to surround him. Perry then took action! He grabbed Phineas and pulled him out of the circle of flying water. "Perry?" Phineas asked. That's when, Perry grabbed his hat and slapped it on his head. He ran off in search for a life boat of some sort. While Perry was trying to find some way to get them off the ship, Phineas was so curious about what was happening. "I can't believe Perry wears some sort of hat!" "Where is that dumbwit of a platypus anyhow?" the boy wondered. "I don't know Duncan, but look out!" Dusty yelled. Duncan dodged the flying water that sprouted from underneath him. "That was close!" Duncan said. All of a sudden, things began to fall from floors above them. "Look out!" Emmet yelled. It became like dodgeball, trying to dodge the things flying at them from the tilting ship, and watching out from sprouting geysers from underneath. Suddenly, Phineas had a plan. "Dusty! You're a plane, fly us out of here!" Dusty nodded, "Hang on everyone!" His engine roared until, it stopped. "What's wrong?" Duncan asked. "I'm out of fuel!" Dusty muttered. "That's the worst thing that could happen." Emmet said. Meanwhile, Perry couldn't find anything to help the gang. The lifeboats were gone, maybe by the crew, and there was nothing else. In the captain's room though, there was a radio. Perry threw on the headphones and try to locate other ships around. Nothing! Suddenly, a mirror fell from the roof and knocked out Perry. In the waterpark, it was still dodgeball. "What are we going to do!" yelled the rich guy. "It's alright Chris, we'll find someway." Phineas cheered. Suddenly, the boat flew through the air. "AAH!" yelled everyone. CRASH! No one knew what happened next.


	5. Crashed on an Island

Phineas awoke to a puddle of blood surrounding him. "AAH!" he yelled awaking Duncan. "What the world Phineas!" Duncan screamed. "Sorry, the blood scared me." "Alright. Well just so you know, that blood is yours ecause your knee is pouring blood." Phineas stared at his bleeding knee, "Oh." He got up and looked over the handlebar of the ship. "Woah! Duncan check this out!" he yelled. Duncan got up and ran over to only see a huge island right before their eyes. "Wow!" he said. "Hey, where's Perry? Did he ever find help?" Phineas asked. Duncan shook his head. "Do you know what happened?" asked Duncan. "I remember a bed falling on me." Phineas remarked. Suddenly, coming up a flight of stairs to the waterpark, it was Dusty. "Dusty, you alright?" Phineas asked. "I'm good." Dusty said, "Have you guys seen Chris, or Emmet?" Phineas and Duncan shook their heads. "Have you seen Perry?" "Nope! Only seen you two." Phineas dashed past Dusty to where the lifeboats were. Then he yelled as loud as he could, "WHERE ARE YOU PERRY?" Suddenly, he heard a small chatter. He stared out into the ocean. "Perry?" "Brbrbrb" Phineas turned the other way. There was Perry! Covered in blood, there stood his platypus with his little fedora on. Phineas dashed upstairs and hugged Perry tight. "Your alright!" he declared, "I thought you left us!" "Maybe I would leave that bad looking kid, but not you Phineas!" Perry yelled. "Perry, are you talking!?" Perry nodded, "Last night, when I was contacting help, I swallowed something after I was knocked out by a mirror." Phineas turned to a nearby mirror covered with blood. "Perry, come see where we crash landed at!" Phineas cheered. When Phineas and Perry arrived, there was Emmet and Chris! "Emmet! Chris! You guys are alright!" Phineas yelled. "Oh yeah!" said Chris. Perry looked over the handle bars. "Look at this island!" Everyone stared at the island for a long time. "This place is amazing!" Emmet said, "Let's just hope we survive!"


End file.
